


花に亡霊

by Xxxire



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire
Relationships: Kitagawa Reito/Tsurubo Shion





	1. Chapter 1

很普通的一天，汐恩走在放学回家的路上，发现自己被人跟踪了。

他被身后阴森森的视线给盯得后颈发毛。汐恩不由得仔细回想了一下，他最近也没有和别人打架，也没有得罪谁，应该没有人要找他麻烦。再说了，跟在后面的那个男生瘦瘦小小的，看样子也打不过他，也没有什么好怕的。

转过了一个街角，汐恩用余光看到那个男生还在悄悄地跟着自己。他又顺路走进了一家便利店买东西，透过玻璃看到那个男生仍然在外面等着，站在阳光底下，苍白着一张脸，显得蔫巴巴的。

汐恩看清了那个男生清秀的长相，猛然意识到自己认识他。汐恩心里一惊，什么都没有顾得上买，直接走出了便利店门：“玲叶？”

玲叶的眼睛亮了起来。“汐恩——”

“你怎么会在这儿？”汐恩开心地问，冲过去拥抱玲叶，把人撞得没站稳，连着退后了好几步。

汐恩赶忙扶住他。居然真的是玲叶，汐恩怎么也没有想到自己会在这里遇到他。算起来，他们也有好几年没见过面，玲叶当然也长大了不少，但多少还保留了一些汐恩记忆中的模样。

玲叶比他小两岁，他们两家曾经是邻居，两个小孩从小在一起玩，直到汐恩要上中学的时候搬到了现在这个城市，他们也断了联系。在他遥远的记忆里，玲叶从小身体就不太好，经常去医院，当年汐恩家要搬走的时候，也是因为玲叶当时在住院，他们甚至都没有好好地说再见。

“不是，你干嘛只跟着我，都不出声喊我啊？”汐恩埋怨他。“我真没有想到会在这里遇到你。”

玲叶有点脸红。“但是我不确定是不是你……”

正好汐恩已经快到家了，他就把玲叶也带回了自己的小公寓。两个人并肩坐在地板上，背后靠着汐恩的床。

玲叶说自己是刚来到这个城市，很想念他。而汐恩还是为了自己当初的不辞而别感到有些愧疚，尽管他自己在那时候也只是个小孩子。

“你有想去的地方吗，我带你去玩。”

“虽然有很多地方都想去，”玲叶犹豫着说，“我想看看汐恩的学校。”

“我的学校？”汐恩有些不明所以，“就是很普通的高中啊。”

玲叶讲自己这几年生了一场大病，一直在住院，只能整天在病床上躺着，所以没有上学，也没有什么朋友，所以很向往普通高中生的生活。

“……我不会在汐恩这里待很久的，会麻烦到你吗，”玲叶显得有些不安。

汐恩没想到玲叶的情况那么严重，“你想在我这儿待多久都行，”他说，“我也会带你去玩，还有带你去我的学校……只要你的身体没问题，”

“我已经没问题了，”玲叶很有精神地努力对汐恩保证，“……不信你和我掰手腕，”

汐恩打量了一下玲叶的细胳膊细腿，“算了吧，我觉得你会输。”

“……我知道，”玲叶转过身体，把胳膊肘支到身后的床上，摆出有点别扭的要和汐恩掰手腕的架势。“但是我也要让你知道，我还挺有力气的。”

在宣布开始后的那一瞬间，汐恩把玲叶的手和胳膊按到了软绵绵的床上。

“还可以吧，”汐恩说着，松开了玲叶的手。至少他要比自己预期中的有力气。

玲叶用力得脸都有点憋红了，还没有反应过来自己输掉的现实。他显得有些气鼓鼓的，趴在汐恩的床边不再动弹。

汐恩是个说到就会做到的人。第二天，他把自己的另一套校服借给玲叶穿，衬衫和制服裤子在玲叶身上稍微有点松松垮垮。

“我们一起进校门，”通往学校的路上，汐恩拎着书包，对玲叶讲自己的作战计划，“你就装得冷静一点，不用紧张，在我们学校门口值日的学生根本分不清谁是谁。然后我带你去我社团的活动室——漫画研究部，可以看看漫画什么的，再睡一觉也行，也可以躲着老师自己随便逛逛，别走丢了，上课的时候我去找你。今天这几节课都可以翘。”

玲叶很开心地一一点头答应下来，“但是，你翘课没关系吗？”

“……我本来也不是什么好学生。”汐恩有点别扭地回答。

“如果我能上学的话，我也不会是好学生，”玲叶还是很开心，他的头顶上有翘起来的一小撮头发，可能是在睡觉时被压的，正随着轻快的脚步在空气中一晃一晃。玲叶继续说：“真想和你一起上学，然后一起翘课，一起跑去别的地方玩……”

汐恩忍不住伸手揉了揉玲叶的头发，“……我应该多教你点好的东西。”

中午，在小卖部买面包的时候，汐恩发现玲叶在人群中会变得很不自在。他觉得可能是玲叶比较怕生的缘故。

“我们今天就在食堂吃吧，给你介绍几个人认识，”

玲叶想也没想地拒绝了。“我只要有汐恩就好了。”

“多认识几个人也挺好的。”汐恩试图劝说他，“只有两个人的话，都没办法玩抽鬼牌……啊，那边那两个，都是我朋友。”

“我不要过去，不用介绍……你们三个吃吧，你就装作不认识我，”玲叶别别扭扭地反抗，然而汐恩搂住他的肩膀，硬是把他带到一张饭桌旁坐下。

饭桌对面已经坐了两个人，是差不多和汐恩一样大的男生。

“这个是翔也，”汐恩指着黑色头发的人，他正茫然地看着这边。

“这个是祥生，”汐恩指着浅色头发的人，他和玲叶一样露出了像是被惊吓到的小动物的表情，捂住了自己的嘴巴。“他俩和我一个班，”

汐恩又指了指已经吓到凝固住的玲叶，“这是玲叶，也是我的朋友，今天我偷偷把他带进来了……他很怕生，所以大概不会说话。”

“这次的人设还挺充实的，”翔也咧嘴笑着。

祥生看了看翔也，又看了看汐恩，最后盯着玲叶的方向，好像接受了这个设定。

“又是你的外星人朋友？”

“不，是普通的地球人。”

“光学迷彩？”

玲叶。他还是趁着汐恩不注意，起身跑掉了。

“你们干嘛说这种话，”汐恩看着玲叶快速消失的背影，语气带点埋怨，“都把他吓跑了。”

“行行行，快吃饭吧。”

但是汐恩没办法把玲叶放下不管。他一边啃着面包一边去找人，最后走到了几乎没有人的天台上。

玲叶正蜷缩着坐在角落的阴影里，缩成一小团，眼睛看着正前方，不知道在看什么东西。

汐恩也坐了下来，看玲叶没什么反应，又挪近了一点。

“你过来干嘛，”玲叶仍然没有看他。

“我又想在这吃饭了。”汐恩回答，去拆第二袋面包的袋子。“翔也和祥生都是好人，他们没有什么不好的意思。至于他们的表现有点奇怪，可能是因为我平时总和他们搞怪，没个正经样子……你要草莓牛奶还是巧克力牛奶？我一样买了一盒。”

“……在有别人在的地方，汐恩还是不要和我说话了。”玲叶更加用力地抱住自己，把半张脸都埋在膝盖中间。“被别人看到……看到和我在一起的话，你也会被当做奇怪的人。”

“为什么？”汐恩反问，“再说我本来也是奇怪的人，不会那么在意其他人的看法。”

玲叶犹豫了一会儿，最后选了草莓牛奶。“……谢谢你。”

汐恩把吸管扎进自己的牛奶盒里，冰凉的巧克力味涌上来，很甜。

玲叶好像心情好了一点，“漫画或者电视剧里，总是有草莓牛奶出现啊。”

“是吧，”汐恩想到玲叶可能也没有喝过这样的牛奶。“但其实我觉得草莓的没有特别好喝。”

“……我也想喝巧克力的。”

汐恩晃了晃自己手里的牛奶盒，“可能只剩一小半了，”

“没关系。”玲叶说，于是汐恩和他交换了。

第二天午休的时候，汐恩和玲叶一起在天台上吃午饭。汐恩给他带了巧克力牛奶，可是玲叶又盯着他喝的草莓牛奶看。

“还是草莓的好喝。”玲叶把自己的巧克力牛奶往汐恩的方向塞。

汐恩觉得玲叶有点麻烦，但是又有点可爱，于是又和他交换了。

吃完饭，汐恩告诉玲叶说自己在班会上被抓去帮班长采购，放学后得去商业街。

“班长？”玲叶问。

汐恩的班长是一个女孩子，看起来很小只，又柔柔弱弱的，她一个人可没法拎那么多东西。

“可是，她为什么只找你一个啊，”

“可能是因为我力气比较大吧，一个人就拎得动。”

“…………我也要去。”玲叶似乎下了很大的决心。“但是不会帮你拿东西。”

汐恩啧了一声，心里觉得玲叶有问题。为什么昨天介绍男性朋友给他，他就怕生，今天要和女孩子一起买东西，他就这么积极。

但汐恩还是同意带上玲叶。结果三个人的气氛不知为何变得十分尴尬，班长在他们两个人边上走着，似乎插不上话，脸色显得不太好。采购结束之后，她就拜托汐恩把东西送回学校，扔下他们两个人先走了。

汐恩有点迷茫。等他们两个把东西送回教室再出校门，天色已经黑了。汐恩看着天边的星星，想起之前的学园祭。

“我们学校的学园祭还挺有趣的，”他对玲叶说，“还有天文社，你猜他们学园祭的时候开的店是做什么的？”

“嗯……晚上的时候观测星星？”

“星座占卜。”

玲叶被逗笑了。

突然刮起来很大的风，汐恩眯起眼睛。玲叶摇摇晃晃地走在汐恩身边，突然贴过来抱住了他，还把脸埋在他的胸口。

“……你抱着我做什么，”

“我怕自己被风吹走。”玲叶轻飘飘地说。

汐恩觉得不太对劲，但他也抱住了玲叶，甚至还顺手把玲叶抱起来颠了颠。怀里的人真的轻飘飘的。

“你得多吃点饭。”汐恩说。

“对。”玲叶有点开心。


	2. Chapter 2

上午十一点钟，体育馆没有人。天气有些热，汐恩扯开了领带，把袖子挽起来，汗水还是浸透了衬衫。

他本来打算教玲叶打篮球。但是玲叶有点没精神，没过一会儿就嫌累，到一边休息了。他靠着篮筐的柱子坐着，仰着头看汐恩，在汐恩完成每个很帅的动作的时候给他鼓掌，眼睛亮晶晶的。

汐恩挺开心。但是等他反应过来，已经不知不觉中变成他给玲叶表演投篮。

“你像一个小女孩。”汐恩拍着球，沉痛地对玲叶说而他自己则像是一个通过向小学妹炫耀球技来泡妹的学长。

“？你说什么呢。”玲叶有点不高兴。

“再说哪有靠着球框柱子坐着的，”汐恩觉得玲叶可能是真的没有打过篮球，“很危险啊。”

“什么意思？”

“比如说，有人投不准的时候，而且篮下有人防守，很容易被砸到——”汐恩将球向玲叶的方向传过去。

然而现在的玲叶完全处于观众模式，他甚至没有尝试着去接，只是把胳膊挡在眼前形成防守的架势，发出了一声尖叫。汐恩被震得缩了缩脖子，赶忙过去查看玲叶的情况。“没事吧？”

篮球滚落到远处的角落。玲叶惊魂未定地瞪着他，但是看起来没有事。汐恩松了一口气。

“你这一嗓子能把学校保安喊过来，”汐恩去拉玲叶的手，把他从地上拽起来。“走吧，等老师过来了，怕不是要以为我在体育馆谋杀你——”

“……刚才你就是在谋杀我。”玲叶气鼓鼓地反驳，但还是乖乖地跟着汐恩跑掉了。

今天是大晴天，两个人走在教学楼下的阴影里，汐恩突然反应过来自己还拉着玲叶的手。

玲叶确实是个男生没错——虽然他也没有这样拉过女生，但是通过两个人牵在一起的手，他能够触摸到玲叶手指上分明的骨节。

然而汐恩不想放开玲叶。所以他没有放开。“我——我们直接去食堂吧。那里还有空调。”

然后汐恩又说了些无关紧要的话，拉着玲叶往前走，远处的阳光有点晃眼。玲叶没有回答，只是默默地抓紧了他的手。

汐恩站在饮料自动售货机前，他想起之前的事情，买了两盒草莓牛奶。

玲叶道了谢，只是咬着吸管，欲言又止地看着汐恩，不知道在想什么。

汐恩和玲叶换了一下，结果玲叶变得脸红红的，好像有点开心。

“你喜欢我吧。”汐恩笃定地说。

玲叶被吓了一跳，整个人红得像是被扔进锅里煮熟了。“我，我不懂你在说什么……”

汐恩喝了一大口玲叶喝过的草莓牛奶。他完全不觉得讨厌，相反的，觉得有些安心，像是心底有什么柔软的的东西。如果他现在亲玲叶，他们的吻也会带着草莓牛奶的味道。他被自己的想法吓了一跳。

“咳，”汐恩清了清嗓子，“玲叶，说实话，你是更喜欢草莓的牛奶，还是巧克力的？”

下午课程开始的铃声响起。玲叶好像很困，趴在空教室的桌子上。“汐恩，说不定我待会儿会先回去。”

“回哪？”

“就，回家。”玲叶模糊地回答。“我要是不见了，不用找我。”

“哦。”汐恩停顿了一下，“说起来我还没有你手机号，或者line。”

玲叶没有回答，在装睡。

“玲叶家在哪啊，”汐恩嘟囔。“我们分开以后，你都是回哪去的？”他们总是在商业街的路口就分开了，玲叶的背影很快就消失在人群里。“你现在是不是身体不舒服？”

“就是回家啊，有机会的话带你去玩。”玲叶哼哼唧唧地搪塞他。“好啦，你回去上课吧。”

“我陪你待着吧。”汐恩说。

玲叶抬起头，茫然地看着汐恩，眼中满是他读不懂的情绪。

“你如果说想要我陪着你，我就陪着你。”

玲叶又把脸埋下去。

“……想要汐恩陪我待着。”

今天是周五，他们在学校待到很晚，天都黑了，玲叶说想要去汐恩家。

在平时不知不觉中就能轻松走到的路程，这次玲叶走到一半就在车站前的广场停下，说想要休息一会儿。

他们坐在广场的长椅上。汐恩给玲叶买了热饮料。

他其实隐约地察觉到了。为什么他的朋友们像是看不到玲叶，为什么会好奇他最近在一个人做什么。为什么他不知道他们每天分开后玲叶回了哪里。但汐恩在潜意识地逃避，他怕真相是自己不愿意面对的那种，甚至没有询问玲叶更多的事情。这样的日常会轻易地分崩离析。

“玲叶，”汐恩低声问，“你是真实存在的吗？”

一段沉默。他们坐在长椅上，只有远处嘈杂的人声传来。应该是有一辆列车到站了，眼前的道路上涌入大量行色匆匆的行人。大家都忙着赶自己的路，没有人注意到他们。或者注意到汐恩。

“……大概。”

“大概是什么意思啊。”

“那个啊，汐恩，”玲叶的声音低低地传来。“假如，你一直被困在一个地方，比如医院。但是有一天，你离开了原本的身体，变成透明的，所有人都看不见你，而且哪里都可以飘过去……但你也明白，你大概再也回不到原来的状态，说不定什么时候会消失——那么，你会去做什么？”

汐恩的大脑一片空白，他定定地看着又逐渐空旷下来的道路。“我……大概会去做平时做不到的事，去见平时见不到的人。”

“嗯，我也是这样想的……而且，我不敢留在爸爸妈妈旁边，不想看他们难过。虽然这样大概很自私，但是——”玲叶的声音哽咽了。汐恩搂住他的肩膀。

“然后，我找到想见的人了。但我没有想到的是，他也是唯一能看到我的人。这样真的很奇妙，对不对？”

“像是奇迹一样。”汐恩回答。像是动画里会出现的奇迹。

“……会不会觉得我有点可怕？”

“一点也不可怕。”汐恩说着，继续搂着玲叶。

玲叶像是累了，把头轻轻地靠在他的肩膀上。“汐恩，这样待在一起的时间真的很开心。”

“嗯，我也是。”

“谢谢你愿意陪我。”

“没什么，”

“但是，说不定我不应该这样……如果我消失了，你会难过吗？”

“当然。”汐恩喉咙发紧。

“……对不起。”玲叶安静地说，“如果你也看不到我的话就好了。”

“不，不是这样的，”汐恩努力搜寻着话语，“我不后悔和玲叶重逢，而且……玲叶，你其实是在医院吗？”

“其实还是有些遗憾的。比如现在，没有办法坚持到汐恩家。”玲叶苍白地笑了，“还有上次……上次去你家的时候，发现你的床好软，我想要在上面睡一下，但是不好意思和你讲。”

“为什么要说是遗憾啊，”汐恩搂紧了他，“说不定——你说不定会从病床上醒过来，然后——”

玲叶怔怔地摇头，“可是我要消失了。我能感觉到……”

“然后我去找你，我们交往吧。”

“……我又没有说过喜欢你。”

“但是你就是喜欢我。”汐恩十分确定。“而且我也喜欢你。我们交往吧。”

玲叶沉默了一会儿，坐直了身体。“我要说一件很任性的事……“他的声音发着颤。“很奇怪，我本来觉得只要再看到汐恩就满足了……”

汐恩向玲叶伸出手，然而那身影如同空气一般，让汐恩什么都触碰不到。昏暗的路灯下，他面前的人仿佛是一个映在空中的幻影。

“但现在，总觉得留下的遗憾变得更多了。我不甘心，我其实很想要活下去……”

“这不是任性。”汐恩告诉玲叶，“倒不如说，是我有一个任性的请求，玲叶，和我一起活下去吧。”

玲叶微微地笑了，闭上了眼睛，一滴眼泪从睫毛下滚落下来，他也像从未存在过一样地消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

之前有一次，翔也来找汐恩说话。

“我建议你去看医生。”他斩钉截铁地对汐恩说。

“医生？什么医生？”汐恩装傻。

就像翔也说的，玲叶说不定只是他的一个幻觉。或者汐恩应该打电话问问自己的父母，他们上次回老家的时候有没有遇到过北川玲叶家的人。但是汐恩认为玲叶有可能仍然在医院里。

所以在玲叶消失的第二天早晨，汐恩买了车票，回到他搬家之前的城市。玲叶没有给他留下多少线索，所以他一家医院一家医院地找过去，几天之后，最终找到了玲叶所在的地方，遇到了玲叶的双亲。

他们俩还隐约记得这个儿子小时候的玩伴，于是同意汐恩去看他。

“北川君的情况可以说是奇迹吧。”一位护士带着汐恩去玲叶的病房。“他的这种病相当罕见，原本是没有治愈的方法的，但最近出现了一种新的疗法，北川君前一阵子接受手术后的情况可以说非常不乐观，但他挺过来了。”

“真的是奇迹。”汐恩附和。

“是的。现在情况已经稳定下来了，他今天早晨才转到普通病房，也可以让人探望，”两人路过一扇又一扇没有什么区别的房门，最后在其中一扇之前停住。护士伸出手，示意他可以进去。

汐恩推开门，看到了一片雪白的病房，和躺在病床上被很多仪器围绕着的玲叶。他像是在安静地沉睡着，安放在被子外的一侧纤细的胳膊上插着输液针，连着旁边挂的好几个输液袋。

汐恩慢慢地走近，仿佛怕把玲叶惊醒。与那个通过奇妙的方式去找他的，那个会动会说话的玲叶相比，这个在病床上沉睡的玲叶更加瘦削，脸色也更加苍白，淡色的嘴唇有些干燥起皮。但他的睫毛仍然很长，安静地在眼睑下投下一小片阴影。

房间里只有各种仪器的无机质滴答声响。汐恩像是看不够一样地看着玲叶，看着他单薄的胸膛随着呼吸频率微小地起伏。最重要的是，这个真实存在的玲叶应该不会他之前感受到的那样轻飘飘的。

如果是漫画，那么汐恩要做的事情只有一件。他俯下身，轻轻亲吻了玲叶的嘴唇。

原本在沉睡中的玲叶微微扑闪着睫毛，最后睁开了眼睛。

躺在病床上刚刚醒过来的人难为情得要命。“你，你亲我干什么，”

汐恩也被玲叶的反应弄得脸红了。

期末考试结束后，整个暑假，汐恩都住在老家，每天都往医院跑，结果新入院的人都以为他是玲叶的哥哥。玲叶因为在病床上躺了太久，还是很怕生，被误解了也不知道怎么解释，只知道慌张地看向汐恩。汐恩后来干脆也不解释了，觉得被当成兄弟也挺有意思。

至于那一个礼拜和汐恩一起经历的事情，玲叶还记得，这是他后来承认的。玲叶说当时是真的以为自己会死掉，没想到从汐恩身边消失的下一秒钟之后自己会从病床上醒过来。汐恩有些后怕又很心疼，原谅了他被自己亲了之后有点微妙的反应。

他们俩打算把这段经历当做两个人的秘密，免得突然冒出来个奇怪的科学家拿他们尤其是玲叶来做研究。

玲叶的情况在一天天慢慢地好转。夏末的傍晚，汐恩推着他去医院旁边的公园散步。

玲叶不太开心，因为暑假就要结束，要和汐恩分开，他好像一直在忍着眼泪。“医生说我恢复得好的话，下个月就可以不用轮椅了。”他对汐恩讲。

“太好了。”汐恩回想起之前和玲叶一起在路上瞎逛的日子，又想到自己就要回去上学了，可能要到冬天才能再见到他。

也可能提前一些。就算是普通周末，汐恩也要找借口回来。

“我也想上学。爸爸说会想办法让我跳过初中，直接从高中开始读。”

“要是你能来我这儿就好了，”汐恩想了想，“明年春天应该就行了吧。但是等你一开始上学，就会又总想着放假了，”

“……你得等着我，”玲叶看着开满小花的灌木丛，说话的声音闷闷的，“你不许趁我不在，交别的，女朋友或者男朋友，”

“啊？”汐恩吓了一跳，“怎么可能，我可不是那样的人。”他伸手去捏玲叶的脸，又舍不得用力，玲叶的脸颊上终于有了点肉。“再说你得天天联系我，要给我打电话啊，我也会给你打电话的。”

玲叶拽开汐恩的手，蔫巴巴地答应了。从远处吹来了一阵风，把旁边的矮树和花丛吹得摇摇晃晃，花朵的香气也传了过来。

天空逐渐昏暗下来，汐恩又看了眼手机。他也舍不得和玲叶分开。今天分开之后，他们就只能透过手机屏幕看到对方的脸。而现在，一回到医院里，两个人独处的时间就要结束了。

虽然独处的时候也不会做什么，他们两个的交往比小学生还纯情。

“要回去吗？”他问玲叶，“综艺要开始了。”

玲叶左看右看，好像在检查公园里安不安全。他最后又看看汐恩，好像还有什么要说的。

“怎么啦？”

“……你再靠过来一点，”

汐恩走到玲叶前面蹲下，从下往上看着他。

“在第一次见面之后，”玲叶的脸红扑扑的，像是怕汐恩跑掉一样抓着他的手，“……你怎么再也没有亲过我。”

汐恩开心地扬起嘴角，“想要我亲你吗？”

“……想。”

“那你怎么不亲我，”

玲叶怔了怔，然后听话地慢慢地低下头，往汐恩的方向靠近。

就在两个人就要挨在一起的时候，玲叶怯生生地要闭上眼睛，汐恩却突然笑着向后退了一点，隔开了两个人的距离。

玲叶愣了一下，然后开始生气了，“我不光想亲你，而且还想要跳起来打你。”

汐恩看着气鼓鼓的玲叶，心情大好。玲叶挣扎着要甩开他的手，汐恩快速地凑过去，在玲叶的脸颊上啾地亲了一口，然后又立刻退了回来，好整以暇地看着玲叶通红的脸。

玲叶瞪大了眼睛，然后泪水突然溢满了眼眶，眼泪一颗颗滚落下去。

汐恩知道这下麻烦了，弄得好像是他欺负了玲叶一样。虽然他确实是在欺负他。

“哇，玲叶，不要哭了，”汐恩硬着头皮哄他，像小时候哄自己的小妹妹一样。“我们玲叶最乖了，”

玲叶听到之后，哭得更厉害了。“你当我……是小孩吗，”他低着头伸手抹掉眼泪。

“没有没有，”汐恩直起身体，用很别扭的姿势抱住轮椅上坐着的玲叶。“我不应该这样逗你，不要哭了……等你不哭了，我就好好地亲你，好不好？”

玲叶慢慢安静下来不闹腾了。汐恩帮他擦掉眼泪，“我也没有把你当成小孩看，玲叶需要人照顾是因为身体还在恢复啊。而且我也舍不得和你分开……我还想着，等你什么时候身体好了，能和你做——那个……”他不小心说漏了嘴。

“……真的？”玲叶小心翼翼地问。

“……这有什么真的假的，”汐恩嘟囔，“我喜欢你啊。”

新学期第一天。

“好久不见啊汐恩，”第一节课上课之前，坐在汐恩身后的翔也用笔戳着他，“上学期期末的时候，你怎么没来上课啊？”

“我去医院了。”汐恩回答，一边回过头，发现翔也和旁边在听的祥生都露出了果然是这样和有点怜悯的表情。

“真没想到……总之治好了就行。”

“你说的太对了，”汐恩开心地回答，“我现在好得不能更好了，改天给你们介绍我在医院找到的男朋友，你们也能看到的，真实存在的那种。”

翔也和祥生的脸上的表情又变得十分复杂。老师走进了教室，周围安静下来。汐恩无视了他们的反应，偷笑着转了回去。

又过了很久，大概是快到冬天的时候，玲叶告诉汐恩自己终于可以出院了。

汐恩也很高兴。他走在放学回家的路上，想着这次要找个什么理由回去看看玲叶，却又发现在身后有人偷偷跟着自己。他回头看过去，果然是自己正在想着的人。

“玲叶？”

玲叶笑着跑过来，扑进汐恩的怀里。

end


End file.
